


灯塔

by foxyaming



Series: 灯塔 [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyaming/pseuds/foxyaming
Summary: 这是我第一次在AO3发文，界面学习很艰难，有问题请告诉我！设定注意：neil=max,neil和pro第一次见面是在neil20岁的时候，后续可能有H尼尔捂着脱臼的右手，耳朵隆隆作响也无法扭头，无助地目视着前方。“惠特曼的诗集，喜欢吗？”那人扬了手中的书，“认识一下，neil。我们以后还有很多时间。”
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 灯塔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929442
Kudos: 9





	灯塔

“如果时间逆转，有可能出现同一个人的两个甚至多个个体的，是吗？这些人的关系是？”

“量子态。”尼尔的导师收拾着实验仪器，解答学生的问题。“对于每一个个体的时空定位与测量都在改变着这个个体本身的关系，所以如果不同时空的同一个人接触到自己，理论上会即刻湮灭。因为它将处于永恒的观测途中，两者互为因果，没有答案。”

“这是纯物质的吗？”

尼尔问了这学期最后一个问题。

“你可以认为这是意识层面的，人的意识，时间的意识，宇宙的意识。寒假快乐，尼尔。”导师摆摆手，离开了实验室。尼尔慢慢的把大褂脱下来拿在手里，去往剑桥的停车场。

观测是个很难被定义的行为，因为观测产生的后果有可能是正常波动，也有可能完全打乱一个人的人生轨迹。尼尔与他研究生所研究的时空逆转课题距离最近的一次是十岁。他看着另一个妈妈与他对视，然后跃入海面——生死不明。之后他就被带去了庞贝古城，在最后一次无忧无虑的旅行后，回来陪在妈妈身边撑过了萨塔尔家族的十年动荡，终于把权力全部收归掌心。

但妈妈并不想他接触的太深。尼尔大学辅修了哲学和语言学，叔叔一度以为尼尔要回英伦当政客，他不动声色的去读了物理学的硕士，暂时利用遗产份额和私人势力与母亲冷战中。

尼尔跟母亲不一样，五岁，还是六岁？父亲就教他拆卸枪的零件，带他去一些极限运动，教他喝来自俄罗斯的烈酒。这些过往混合着野兽的咆哮，止步于十岁那年。父亲失踪了，母亲在皇室一系的亲戚迅速插手稳住了局面，母亲接下了军火的生意——她是新的门面。

道听途说跟真实相处毕竟不同，家里认识的人都换了，新的仆人要么对父亲讳莫如深，要么偶尔提一提这个披着人皮的军火贩子的往日暴行。这完全跟他记忆里的父亲不一样。尼尔会怀疑自己的记忆也正在被影响，被篡改。尤其是面对母亲的时候。

尼尔记得有一次，父亲把自己抱起来，用单手扛在肩头，站在山岩边，视野所见之处是连成一片的天空与海，嫣红色的圆形慢慢压缩成线，晦蓝的夜色涌了上来。

“爸爸，回去吧。”尼尔打着哈欠，拽萨托的耳朵。

“这就是壮丽的末日啊。”萨托说。

萨托的话在尼尔心里刻得特别清晰。他第一次开枪，萨托捂紧了他的耳朵，尼尔扣下扳机，双臂被后坐力震得猛地甩开。尼尔捂着脱臼的右手，耳朵隆隆作响也无法扭头，无助地目视着前方。

萨托又把他抱了起来，抱在怀里。尼尔因为难忍的疼痛大哭起来，萨托抓起尼尔的右手，猛的接上。尼尔回头望着父亲的眼睛——浓烈的哀伤洗刷过他的瞳孔与面庞。

“你都长这么大了。”萨托喃喃地说。

为了这事，母亲跟父亲大吵一架，尼尔在隔壁堆乐高。右手已经夹上了石膏板，尼尔用左手单个单个吃力地按着。他忽然很烦躁，甩开一桌子零件，盘腿坐在地上，抓起水彩笔胡乱地涂起来。

年轻的父亲，身边的父亲，佝偻的父亲，三个人的身影重叠起来，融在暖暖的夕阳里，日光炽烈，燃尽整片天空。

尼尔离自己的车还有一段距离，停住了。

他不喜欢在校园里开枪，不好收拾。

尼尔只是短暂了站了一会儿，威胁感很快散去。他沉默着迈起步伐，上车，开出学校。

父亲仿佛是一道屏障，阻挡在他和真实的世界之间，以前母亲总想拉他出去，但他真的出去了，剧烈的风雨又逼得他无处可躲。母亲仿佛一层柔软的介质，抚慰着他，但疼痛依旧。

但这其中不只有母亲。还有一道别的屏障。尼尔大学毕业的时候用了力气去查，依然一无所获，这道屏障像是他的影子，投下细雨的云彩，吹起风筝的微风，总是恰到好处的将他拦在危险的边缘。它们跟母亲不算是一派的，近两年母亲想要他完全退出的意愿更加强烈，而这道屏障甚至有时帮他挡了挡他的母亲。

尼尔已经到了公寓，正在发呆。时间很宝贵，但他偶尔不知道要做什么，只能休息。母亲刚把尼尔手下的一条运输线给弄走了，尼尔派了人去交涉，在等汇报。

不过这线路也无关紧要，母亲喜欢，就让她拿去好了。拿吧，我的一切都是你的。

除了自由。

尼尔从沙发里直直地站起身来，烦躁的将头发抓成鸡窝。他裹了个大衣下楼徒步向街边走去，好久没喝酒了。

随着场景切换行为处事方式简直是本能——尼尔踏进酒吧的一刹那，整个人张扬又轻佻，毫不忌讳的对扎着高马尾的美丽女孩抛去赞扬的眼神。女孩当即抛下了原本的男伴过来，她们才刚刚跳了一分钟舞，被甩下透着愠怒的男伴就挤了过来，尼尔维持着笑容不变，伸出手去拦着了抓向女孩的手，干脆利落的把手掌掰了个折半。

警察晚来了五分钟，尼尔借着烈酒的劲儿酣畅淋漓的打了一架，从后门离开。伦敦的雨水铺了满街，尼尔眯着眼睛，点起一根烟，靠在墙根上看着这个城市。酒精让他的脸颊发热，他皱了下眉头，打了个喷嚏，揉了揉。除了雨水还混了一些温热的液体，尼尔摸向不知什么时候打破的额角，盯着指尖的殷红看了一会儿。

无所谓的。他想。

浑身淋透雨水的时候，就不会觉得冷了，皮肤的暖意贴在衬衫上透了出去，一股暖融融的感觉裹满了全身，尼尔迷迷糊糊间感觉似乎被一个怀抱抱起，他睁了一下眼睛，没睁开。

“冷。”尼尔说。

尼尔平静地睁开眼睛。朦胧的暗影浸满整个房间，他翻起身，将窗帘拉开一条缝。浅浅的灰蓝铺着，是清晨，小雨仍下个不停。

尼尔低头看着自己的衣着。干净的白衬衫和睡裤，房间里扔了另一套西服，是他常穿的牌子。枪和裤脚里的刀好好的摆在衣服上方，一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。

“不赖。”尼尔想。他端起咖啡，喝了两口，温暖的液体滑进因寒冷与呕吐而皱缩的胃袋，尼尔眯了一下眼睛，小口小口的抿完了。

闻到过的香味。

尼尔拉开房门，是一间装帧简平朴实到不适合出现在伦敦的住宅，但有人生活过很久的痕迹。那个身影就那么坐在浅绿色的沙发上，翻着一本书。尼尔耸了耸肩膀。

“捡个醉汉回来开读书会是吗？”尼尔扬扬咖啡杯，放在手边的矮柜上，懒懒的靠在墙边。

那人抬起头来。

尼尔忽然站直了，他眯起眼睛，跟那双眼眸对视。他在那双眼睛里看到了秋色和衰弱的野火，沙尘激荡。

他看到了他自己遥遥的刻在那双眼睛里，身影镶着金边，模糊而浓烈。

他已经与这双眼睛对视过无数次了———

“惠特曼的诗集，喜欢吗？”那人扬了手中的书，“认识一下，neil。我们以后还有很多时间。”

【TBC】


End file.
